1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cooling cab-type generator, and more particularly to a generator having a greater heat dissipation effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional air cooling generator in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 3 comprises a housing 110, an engine 120 mounted in the housing 110, a first impeller 140 rotatably mounted in the engine 120, a generating body 130 mounted in the housing 110, a second impeller 150 rotatably mounted in the generating body 130, an oil tank 160 mounted in the housing 110, and an insulating layer 170 mounted on a periphery of the oil tank 160.
However, the engine 120 and the generating body 130 produce a larger heat during operation, so that it is necessary to provide a cooling fan located outside of the housing 110 to provide a heat dissipation effect. Thus, when the cooling fan is inoperative or worn out during a long-term utilization, the engine 120 continues to operate, so that the temperature in the housing 110 is increased gradually and excessively, thereby easily causing danger to a user.